A Happy Ending
by xxcrazycallyxx
Summary: Draco Malfoy works for the Elite Auror Team along with Ron Weasley & Harry Potter. How will he react when his top secret mission goes wrong and places his girlfriend Ginny in extreme danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I don't own the characters, I just like to use them for my stories.**

**This is AU folks - you have been warned. **

"Come to dinner with me."

Rolling her eyes, Ginny kept staring at the paperwork in front of her trying to ignore the little shiver that went down her back as his breath tickled her ear. Every morning this week since he had returned back from a top secret case for the Elite Auror Team he would come into her office bearing coffee and fruit scones and then proceeded to ask her out to dinner, well demanding she have dinner with him being the more appropriate term, which Ginny politely declined; every time! You would think he would get the hint but Draco Malfoy was an extremely persistent individual.

"Malfoy can you please just leave me alone. I have piles of paperwork which needs to be finished by tonight so I can't have dinner." exasperated she swivelled her chair to the other side of her desk, opened her filling cabinet and started to rummage through the never ending files in the "P" section.

Ginny Weasley was the receptionist for the Law and Legal Aid department in the ministry of magic. Her duties mostly accumulated to answering floo calls, receiving and sending owls, writing letters and filing, filing and more filing. She had been offered the job when she was just a year out of Hogwarts and had accepted the job four years ago on the grounds that she would get the adequate training to become a Lawyer and great bonuses and holidays. Now at the tender age of 23 she only had one more year before she was a fully qualified Ministry Lawyer.

Ginny turned back to her desk to find Draco Malfoy reading a piece of parchment. "Put that down! I had all those parchments in alphabetical and date order and now you've just gone and ruined a whole mornings work!" huffing, Ginny pushed the blond man aside and started to re-do her work.

"Back to Malfoy now? That's not what you were screaming when I had my tongue-"

"Shut-up!" screeched Ginny, "That was a one time thing and it will never happen again."

With a determined nod of her head she pointed to the door, "I would like you to leave Mister Malfoy."

Slinking up to the fuming red head, he took a copper curl and twirled it around his fingers, "Is that what you really want?" He whispered softy in her ear, his voice deeper, making her sigh and lean in closer.

Draco grinned to himself when he felt her body give in to his charms, now he had to work his charm on that busy little mind of hers. Taking his other hand he started to rub her shoulder, releasing the tension in her muscles. She moaned in pleasure, he head lolling to one side. Taking advantage of her pliable state Draco bent his head down and started to trail butterfly kissed along her exposed neck.

Letting out a strangled moan, Ginny tangled her fingers in his long hair tugging slightly when he kissed an extra sensitive part of her neck. "We really shouldn't be doing this," she rasped out as he bit down on the point where her neck meets her shoulder.

"That's what you said last time." Draco replied with a smug grin on his face.

"I meant we shouldn't be doing this here, not in my office. Meet me at my flat after work and I will cook dinner." she said pushing him away and ignored his pouting as she pushed him towards the exit.

As soon as the door closed, Draco smirked to himself. He knew she wanted him again after that night. It had been the evening before he was leaving the country to Mongolia, where his current assignment was leading him, his suspect was a serial killer and also an escapee from the Azkaban Psych Unit. His partner, Dean Thomas, had suggested they go out for a couple of drinks since they were probably going to be gone for a while and would miss the good old English Pub Grub and a few alcoholic bevvies.

They started off at the usual quiet places in Hogsmeade such as The Hogs Head and The Three Broomsticks. They then made their way to the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley, which was far more livelier, where they met in with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Blaise Zabini.

5 Years ago after the War, all six of the young men applied for Elite Auror Training hoping to make a difference in the world and make a name for themselves, which they did. The training had been intense and brutal; many people had dropped out. At first the ex-class mates had been weary of each other, trading insults and sending the odd jinx towards the others. As time went past and they started working more and more closely with one another on certain assignments and a bond was formed. As it turned out they became quite good friends and were often seen drinking and having the odd game of quidditch together.

Draco laughed to himself, Harry Potter was now one of his best friends and Ron Weasley kept trying to set him up with his little sister; which he wasn't apposed to the idea of. This then lead to the six Aurors leaving the Leaky Cauldron and heading towards and swanky cocktail bar called Sparks which Ginny and her friends favoured.

After a couple of Daiquiris and five Long Island Ice Tea's later he and Ginny had ended up glued to each other on the dance floor. When a particularly slow song came on, Draco had lent in for the kiss which she returned with an aggressive passion. When they had both started to reach into one another's clothing needing to feel skin on skin, Draco had took it upon himself to apparate them both to his large three bed roomed flat.

Clothes had been pulled, tugged and even charmed off as they made their way to the master bedroom. Once in his room, Draco had experienced the most mind blowing sex he had ever had. He had fallen asleep with Ginny sprawled across his chest and his dick still inside her. Complete bliss.

Unfortunately for Draco he had had to leave early the next morning. Not wanting to wake the sleeping red head, he gently lifted her off his chest and placed her next to him; she had promptly snuggled under the duvet. Quickly getting showered and dressed he then wrote a quick note telling her to stay as long as she liked and that he had to go out of the country on an assignment and he wouldn't know when he would be back. Draco and placed the note one the pillow next to her along with a single pink rose which he thought had been a nice romantic touch. Obviously Ginny had thought it had been a one time thing.

Draco jerked out his thoughts when he entered the Auror Department. He walked up to his cubicle and slumped into his seat and stared at his modestly sized in-tray, work was going to be a breeze today. A ginger and freckled head popped up from the next cubicle.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Ron chewing vigorously. He was probably eating some chocolate courtesy of his girlfriend Hermione Granger who had shocked everyone by setting up a successful business called Delight. Seemingly it had always been her dream to become a chocolatier ever since read some muggle book about some guy called Willy and a chocolate factory...Draco thought it sounded pretty vulgar to be a children's book.

Draco looked up at the youngest Weasley male and raised an enquiring eyebrow. Swallowing loudly Ron pointed to the door, "You came strutting through here with a huge smile on your face mate. Have you been seeing my little sister by any chance?"

"She's making me dinner tonight," replied Draco.

"Mate you're in luck then! Ginny is the best cook I know, well apart from mum." Ron Weasley smiled down at his colleague and friend, "I knew Ginny liked you."

With that final sentence Ron popped back down into his cubicle leaving Draco to do his work with a huge grin on his face. Tonight was going to be great.

_A/N - Hi! Hope you enjoyed the first installment. This kind of popped into my head while I was writing Wicked Insult chapter 5 and I ended up with this...so tell me what you think! PLEASE REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - **Characters and anythin to do with HP belongs JKR all I got is the plot.

Draco apparated into the small corridor and took in his surroundings. The walls were a ghastly greenish-grey colour which was starting to peel in the corners and the flooring was cold and dull concrete. The lighting was scarce as the light bulb was out. Ginny Weasley lived in a bloody shit hole.

Taking out his wand Draco examined her flat for charms and wards only to come up blank. What the hell was the little chit thinking? If her brothers found out she wasn't using even minor wards they would be furious and Draco himself was a bit weary considering the neighbourhood she lived in. He placed his hand on the door handle and turned it only to find it was stuck. Why won't the bloody door open?

Frowning he knocked instead and heard her voice faintly on the other side, "Coming!" Then the sounds of what seemed like a dozen locks clicked and rattled as she undid each one.

The door opened and Draco stared in awe at the young woman. She was beautiful. Her hair was wild and curly and she had no make up on which made her cute little freckles along her nose more noticeable. He noticed she was still wearing her work clothes, a brown fitted pencil skirt and a white blouse, her suit jacket must have been discarded along with her shoes. He smiled at the fact she painted her toenails pink with a single green dot in the middle.

Ginny glanced down at her toes and a faint blush tinged her cheeks, "I was bored."

The red head moved out of the door way and pressed herself up against the wall to let him into her small hallway. His hand brushed he thigh as he walked passed and Ginny was sure it was deliberate.

Draco made his was through to the small living room. Her flat was nice. Her living room consisted of a comfortable looking chocolate brown couch, a small coffee table littered with Witch Weekly and Quibbler magazines and a large bean bag was situated next to a big silver box which was showing moving pictures; Draco found this muggle invention quite spectacular. The walls of the room itself were cream with various photographs dotted across them and the carpet was a soft beige.

"Nice flat, although maybe you should get some magical wards in place" he commented lightly while trailing a finger along the bookcase which were overflowing with books. "I see you're an avid reader."

"It's Hermione," she explained, "she insists on giving me a book for every Christmas and birthday." Ginny gave a fond smile and picked one of the books off the shelf, "Although, I don't know why she thought I would ever be interested in '13 Ways to Peal a Potato' by Ima Spud."

"So…What's cookin' good lookin'" Draco grinned and took the book out of her hands and placed it back on the shelf so he could grab her round the waist and give her a smacking kiss on the cheek.

Laughing Ginny pushed him off and lead the way to the kitchen. It seemed this was just a pokey little flat as the kitchen was much the same size as the living room. The cupboards were a golden pine and the tiles were mixed colours of yellow, white and orange and the worktops were a white marble veined with a copper tinge making it look like a traditional rustic kitchen. Ginny pointed to the small two person table neatly packed away in the corner, "Can you set the table for me? The utensils are in the drawer next to the sink."

Once he finished setting the table he sat down and waited for his meal to arrive. He watched on as the petite witch stretched on her tip toes to reach the glasses making her blouse ride up and show off the creamy skin of her stomach. Draco let out a barely audible groan as she bent down to the lower cupboards and took out two bowls; she had an arse that made him want to commend Molly Weasley for brining such a beautiful creation in this world.

His thoughts about her arse immediately left his mind when she placed a steaming bowl of soup in front of him. Picking up his soup spoon he tasted it.

"This wonderful." he exclaimed, he was genuinely shocked at her culinary skills, seemed the witch was extremely talented in the kitchen as well as the bedroom. "Did your mother teach you how to cook?" he asked politely, trying hard to dismiss all vulgar thoughts of him stripping her down and having his way with her on kitchen worktops out of his mind.

Swallowing a spoonful of the ham and sweet corn chowder, she nodded, "Yes, my brothers would never let me play with them so mum used to show me how to cook. I used to end up making picnic lunches for them in the summer. Although, I have never gotten the hang of desserts. I leave that to my mum and Hermione."

They finished of the starter and began the main course, Mushroom Stroganoff; Draco's favourite which Ginny happened to find out from the delectable Miss Pansy Parkinson who was now Mrs Pansy Parkinson-Potter…the dark haired witch had decided to keep her last name…declaring Pansy Potter sounded like some sort of cartoon character.

The two of them had been set up by Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy on Harry's 21st birthday. Pansy had entered the room wearing a skin tight miniscule fuchsia pink dress which showed off her glorious figure and told the bespectacled young man that she was his birthday present so he better enjoy it while it lasts. And enjoyed it he did. They had now been together for over three years and married for seven months. Their wedding day was a spur of the moment thing, it was Valentines Day and Harry had just returned back from an extremely dangerous mission to find his girlfriend covered in nothing but pink rose petals on their bed. After an exhausting and delicious display of affection Pansy decided she wanted to make things official and tie the knot that very day. So after frantic floo calls and owls, Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley all shimmied into the registrars office in the Marriage and Civil Ceremony Department at the Ministry of Magic to witness Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson, who was dressed in her skin-tight fuchsia dress, become husband and wife.

Smiling at the memory Ginny looked across the table at Draco who was staring at her with an amused expression on his face.

"What?" she asked feeling slightly put out.

"I have been trying to get your attention for about five minutes now to tell you how much I love your mushroom stroganoff. What were you thinking about." he was curious as to what had captured her attention for so long.

"I was thinking about Harry and Pansy's wedding day, it was so romantic." Ginny's faced glazed over in a dreamy smile. "I just can't resist good old spur of the moment romance."

Draco smiled and kept that piece of information for later; _Ginny likes spontaneous romantic gestures. Noted. _Finishing off his meal he took Ginny's half eaten one and placed the plates in the sink.

"So, what's for dessert?"

Ginny looked at him and smiled. Standing up she went to the fridge and took out a long can and stood before him. With a mischievous grin she took the top off, "Whipped cream."

Laughing Draco picked up the petite red head and placed her onto the kitchen worktop so he could kiss her easily without straining his neck. Standing in between her legs he pulled her towards him so she was flush against his body and kissed her thoroughly. He rubbed his hands over her thighs, tracing her slim waist, brushing them across her breasts and slowly began to unbutton her blouse. Absorbed in the intense pressure that they were building up between them Ginny clutched one arm around his neck, kissing him harder and wrapped her legs around him so his arousal pressed against her in the most delicious place. She moaned with pleasure as he tugged on her lip as he removed her top along with her bra. Grabbing the can of whipped cream from her hand he squirted it along the tops of her breasts and began to lick and kiss the creamy delicacy from her skin. Releasing a throaty moan Ginny threaded her fingers through his hair and held onto him as worked magic with his tongue. Once every bit of creamed was gone he looked at her with lust filled eyes, "I think we should take this to the bedroom."

_A/N - Hello again! Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 - if you did, please please please review, if i know you guys like it then I will write more faster! :) If you hated it, let me know so I can fix it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 1! _

_A/N 2 - This concerns my other story Wicked Insult - at the moment it is with my beta, once I get it back and fix the things that need fixing it will be uploaded straight onto here. :o)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - Anything related to Harry Potter does not belong to me.**

**(This story is AU and may contain large amounts of fluff)**

Bright sunshine filled the room with a golden glow as it sifted through the spaces between the curtains. Draco glanced down to find his bed partner sound asleep snuggled within a cocoon of blankets, her hair shining copper and gold in the morning sunshine. He took in this moment of calm and peace to fully register the room he was in. The walls were a pale buttercup yellow and the soft carpet was pure white. There was very little in the way of furniture, two small bedside tables on either side of the double bed, a chest of drawers and a small closet. But it was the matching blankets and curtains that made him smile; white with little yellow daisies dotted here and there. Her room was quaint and almost childish.

Draco lay back down on the super soft pillows, he hadn't gotten a good night sleep because of them, he liked his pillows to be firm. He brushed away a lock of hair from Ginny's face and watched her as she smiled in her sleep. She really was a beautiful woman. Her face was oval in shape, her eyes were a deep brown that reminded him of melted chocolate, freckles sprinkled across her straight little nose and her lips had a permanent bee-stung look about them that made him want to kiss her until he couldn't breathe. Her body was great too, she was curvy and had the perfect hour-glass figure most women would kill for and he loved touching it.

Lowering his head he pressed a small kiss to her lips, then her eyes and then with one last kiss on her nose he felt her eyelashes flutter open. He pulled back and they both stared at each other, neither saying anything to break the silence, they didn't need any words. The two of them knew that last night was perfect, it was like everything had clicked into place and everything just seemed right when they were together.

Slowly Ginny moved forward and kissed Draco, running her tongue along the seem of his lips, begging for entrance. He granted her access and the kiss deepened. A swirling sensation moved through her body making her pull Draco closer, demanding full body contact. Draco shifted them so Ginny was on her back and he was hovering over her, his body nestled in between her legs. He pulled away from her and grinned and her dazed expression, oh yeah he was such a good kisser. He lowered his face one again to kiss her soundly on the lips when a pitiful 'meow' sounded in the room. Draco pulled away abruptly and looked dumbfounded at the little black kitten who was now sitting on what was previously his pillow.

He gulped slightly, "Y-you have a cat?"

Ginny frowned at Draco, he was shaking and staring at the cat with wide eyes, she followed his line of vision which was Buttons, her black little tabby kitten and smiled as it meowed once more and padded across the pillow to lick her nose.

"Draco, meet Buttons. My cat." she smiled as the kitten continued to lick and snuggle up against her face.

Draco moved quickly off the bed, not once taking his eyes off the black cat. "You never told me you had a cat." his voice was shaky as he glanced from Ginny to the small feline.

"I don't like cats. And when I say I don't like cats, I mean they scare the shit outta me."

Ginny stared in shock as Draco hurried to dress himself and stay as far from the kitten as possible. Looking down at Buttons, laughter bubbled up in her throat, turning from a small snort to a full blown guffaw. "The Draco Malfoy, an Elite Auro no less is scared of a twiny wittle kwitten!"

He paused as he put on his shirt and pointed his finger, "Not scared, terrified." Then continued to dress himself, which made Ginny laugh harder that before.

The blond scowled at the hysterical red head. The fact that she used baby talk made the whole situation more horrid for him. "My mother had a cat called Queen when I was about two or three and it used to bite and scratch me whenever I tried to hug or kiss my mum. My father ended up killing it one day when it went for my face. So, excuse me if I am a bit wary of the bloody things!"

Ginny continued laughing as Draco, in a huff, stormed out of her bedroom. She listened closely and was happy when she heard the sounds of him opening cupboards. Thankful he wasn't leaving her, Ginny quickly got out of bed and donned an old quidditch t-shirt which had belonged to her brother Charlie; they both supported the same team, Falmouth Falcons. Shimmying into a pair of knickers she walked into the kitchen to find him making a cooked breakfast for them.

He looked away from the bacon to face her. "Did you shut your bedroom door?"

"Don't worry, Buttons is locked away and she won't be digging her evil claws into you anytime soon." Ginny winked and moved past him to get the fridge.

Draco continued to watch her as she bent down to grab something from the fridge which showed off her lacy blue knickers as her flimsy t-shirt rode up. Grinning to himself he took in the glorious view, deciding that he couldn't look without touching he smacked her ass, pinching it as he took his hand away and relishing the sound of her outraged squeal as he went back cooking breakfast for them.

Finishing off her last piece of bacon, Ginny smiled over at Draco. "Thank you. I didn't know Malfoy's could cook."

"Well, I had to learn. Mother kept complaining because the house-elves were always at my flat. She ordered them never to step foot there again." he laughed. Once again he took their empty plates and placed them in the kitchen sink.

"I'm sorry but I there's a Quidditch match I have to attend. I think Potter get's upset if I don't turn up, he seems to love thrashing me one the pitch, wanker."

Ginny giggled at his good-natured humour. Years ago it would have been strange to hear Draco Malfoy say that but now it was just normal. "I think you must have a thing for Harry's arse, heaven knows your always looking at it."

"Damn Gin! You have figured it out you smart little witch. I only lose to see that gorgeous firm backside." Draco placed a dramatic hand over his heart and sighed, "Alas, it cannot be! The scar-headed wonder boy has been ensnared by the most vivacious vixen and I am fully bound to my red headed temptress who has captured me by exerting her wit and showing me her extremely delicious breasts that give me the urge to write sonnets especially for them."

Doubled over with laughter, Ginny glanced up a Draco. "Seriously, by boobs are not that great."

Draco blatantly stared at her chest, "Yes they are."

Ginny smacked him lightly on the arm then pulled him close to give him a kiss. She licked his lips then moved out of his reach. "You have a Quidditch match to attend Mister Malfoy."

Placing one last kiss on her neck Draco said his goodbyes and left her small flat via apparation leaving Ginny with an wide grin plastered across her face.

"_Things are only just beginning." _the red head thought as she made a start on cleaning her and Draco's dirty dishes.

_A/N - Hi!! This is slightly shorter compared to the other two chapters, this chapter itself is more like a Starter in Ginny & Draco's relationship so now I have to proceed onto the Main Course (fun nitty gritty stuff I get to write) then of course Dessert (the...ending perhaps?) but don't forget the Snacks in between meals (the naughty stuff - there will be more I promise you...or warn you - depending on what kinda stuff you like readin!) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - I own nothing to do with Harry Potter and this is for recreational uses only ;) so please dont sue.**

**THIS IS AN UN-BETA STORY - I don't plan on using one for this story and it gets to you quicker this way...shall fix mistakes later, feel free to point put any mistakes I make :-)**

Hermione Granger kept her wand nice and steady as she slowly and carefully made little white chocolate and strawberry flavoured roses, a speciality of hers and most popular for valentines presents or in this case, weddings.

Her parents had been mortified when their only daughter told them she was going to become a chocolatier, in the world of dentistry it was almost like she had revealed she had had an affair with Voldemort and would give birth to the future Dark Lord in nine months. They of course settled down after a while but still continued to send copious amounts of tooth paste, mouth wash, dental floss and sugar free gum every month. Not that Hermione needed it, she had perfect pearly whites.

The shop bell tinkled alerting Hermione out of her delicate task that the first of her morning customers had arrived. Wiping her hands on her apron she set out towards the main shop area which consisted of shelves full of pre-prepared bars of chocolate wrapped in her own signature design; golden foil with various colours of writing with same coloured vines depending on which flavour of chocolate you bought and large cooler counters containing individual chocolates.

Hermione smiled at the sight of her long-term boyfriend. Much to Molly Weasley's annoyance they had never committed themselves to marriage on the grounds that Hermione didn't believe they needed to spend an outrageous amount of money for one day which really only amounted to what they already had being boyfriend and girlfriend. Ron had never proposed, he always got nervous doing those sort of things and would have botched it up somehow, he was miraculously excellent for making a mess of important announcements. Such as the time he announced casually that Bill and Fleur were going to need a bigger house than Shell Cottage now that she had a "bun in the oven" as he so eloquently put it in front of everyone at a Weasley Sunday Dinner. Bill had laughed it off but poor Fleur had been interrogated by an irate Molly Weasley, who was exclaiming she was always the last to know about "these things". That last thought reminded Hermione to have a word with Ginny about a certain blond haired wizard.

"Hello Ron. Shouldn't you be at work?" she glanced pointedly at his auror robes.

Looking a bit sheepish he gave a little grin and shuffled forward towards the counter to get closer to the curly haired witch. "It's actually to do with work. I have to go abroad in two days time for an assignment, can't tell you where due to it being top secret information and all that. They have given me, Harry, Dean and Malfoy the time off until we have to leave."

"But you just came back!" Hermione huffed slightly and started making up boxes to stop her from running into his arms. She really was proud of him and what he did for a living, he was part of a small but highly skilled elite group of aurors; the only other elite auror group in the whole world was Japan's ministry of magic. But His career took up a lot of time which placed a lot of strain on their relationship due to him being out of the country so often and her dedication to keeping the shop running successfully by working practically seven days a week had caused many heated arguments in their seven year relationship.

"I know and I really am sorry about this but I have to, it's my job." Ron stared down at the delicious selection of chocolates in the counter. He was trying his hardest to not look up at Hermione for he knew tears were slowly running down her soft pink cheeks and one look in her eyes would mean he wouldn't be able to leave. Ron hated seeing a woman upset especially if he had anything to do with it. Ginny and his mother used to always take advantage of that little piece of knowledge, especially Ginny. She could be a sneaky little witch when she wanted to be. A little sniff made him glance up at his girlfriend, she was wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her grey knit jumper. He continued to watch as she gave herself a little shake and turned towards him, her eyes still slightly red.

"I'm closing the shop for two days then." Hermione declared as she pulled off her apron and muttered various cleaning spells around the shop, "Lock the door for me Ron, and put up this sign." she waved her wand and gave him a bright sign stating: "Store Closed due to Renovation." in an elegant silver scrawl.

Grabbing Ron's hand she gave him an impish smile. "You are going to get such a fabulous goodbye it will make you want to come home quicker."

Gripping her around the waist Ron winked down at his girlfriend. "I like your way of thinking." Spinning the both quickly he apparated them straight into their bedroom leaving the shop deserted with a small disgruntled queue outside.

* * *

Harry Potter sat at his cubical with his feet propped up on his desk and tapping his wand absently against his partition wall. He was leaving to go on another top secret and extremely dangerous assignment in two days time. It was going to be hard, it would push all of the team to the limit. They were after a secret society leader called The Knight, he was in charge of the Horizon End Society. They were a group of dangerous wizards and witches who dealt in various black market supplies, drug dealings, assassinations, torture, prostitution and slavery. They were basically a wizarding mafia. Many rumours lurked about the society, claiming it was Voldemort and his followers who first established the society. This was false, they had various leads on who The Knight was and none of them were related to Voldemort in the slightest.

"Would you please stop tapping. seriously some of us are trying to do work here you imbecile."

Harry rolled his eyes at the irritated voice but stopped the tapping. "Shut it Malfoy, its not my fault you are behind with paperwork."

"I am behind because I don't think its proper of me to stay in this boxy cubical for extra hours, which you don't get paid for, when I could be at home with my girlfriend having fucking great sex."

Harry laughed at the disgruntled voice of his co-worker. It also didn't help that nine times out of ten you were most likely to find Draco Malfoy in the Law Department flirting with Ginny Weasley or the one time when Kingsley Shacklebolt went searching for the notorious blond to find him in the most compromising position in Ginny Weasley's office. Harry had heard his embarrassed boss mumbling something about Malfoy being on his lunch hour and a table. Suffice to say Ginny had been declining his offers of lunch time sex ever since that incident which made the young Malfoy tetchy and snappy with his co-workers.

"Have you spoken to Gin yet?" Harry stood up and made his way over to Draco's messy cubical. Unlike Harry's spotless desk, Draco had several piles of parchment, sweet wrappers and a newly acquired picture of Ginny in the garden of the Burrow, the photo Ginny was spinning around in the picture, her scarf blowing in the wind and smiling brightly in the camera. It had been taken last Christmas by Colin Creevey, it was what he called a "Kodak Moment", with the first snowfall of winter and Ginny spinning around in the garden like she used to do when she was younger.

The picture itself had, until recently, been on top of Ginny's fireplace but Draco had insisted it would look much better on his desk at work and would be much more appreciated there.

"Haven't seen her today, she took the day off to spend it with Luna and Hannah. The girls have been a bit restless since Zabini and Longbottom left, they both have "bad feelings" about the assignment they are on."

Harry gazed around the auror department. The Aurors were hard at work, researching, writing reports and corresponding with witnesses in various cubicles and "quiet rooms" which were actually small interview rooms used for the less dangerous criminals or for witnesses to make statements.

"Kingsley is getting a bit restless about them too. They would normally have sent some sort of update by now. It was supposed to be a routine check up on a witness in the protection programme so it is unusual they haven't checked in yet." Harry spoke quietly so no one else would overhear.

Draco looked at Harry, "Do you think something has gone wrong?" he asked seriously. His best friend was Blaise Zabini and he respected the hell out of Longbottom plus their respective other half's were his girlfriends' best friends.

The bespectacled wizard shrugged, "Something has happened but they are not due back until we leave so everything could be hunky dory for all we know. Well I have to go meet Pansy for lunch, I might be able to persuade her to skive off the rest of the day." With a cheeky wink to an amused Draco Malfoy, Harry walked out of the department, saying bye to various people as he passed.

* * *

Dean hesitantly opened the door to the small apothecary located in the richer part of Diagon Alley. Amelia's Apothecary's customers were normally high society females looking for fast acting potions and remedies to get rid of wrinkles, spots and grey hair which Amelia supplied with great efficiency and discretion. Her apothecary technician was his on/off girlfriend Lavender Brown and they were currently off.

Looking around the small shop he noticed he was alone apart from a tall blonde haired woman with sparkling blue eyes talking avidly to the bosom owner.

Not wanting to disturb the women Dean started to look around the shop at the colourful potions, creams and ointments placed with military precision in sections on pristine white shelving. When he heard the chattering die down he looked across the room to find himself being watched by two older women and a slim brunette who was scowling at him.

"What do you want?" Lavender asked, yes she was being rude in front of a well respected customer but she honestly didn't care, she was not in the mood to see him after their last argument ended with her in tears throwing plates at his head while he continued to scream obscenities at her.

Dean gulped slightly as the two women glared at him, they had obviously been filled in on the juicy details of their argument and he could tell which one came off smelling of roses.

"I have come to apologize and take you out for lunch as a peace offering." He tried to keep eye contact with Lavender but his instincts were telling him to keep an eye on Amelia and the blonde witch who was smoothing down her robes, the movement made him notice the maple wand sticking out her outer pocket.

The high class lady laughed at his obvious discomfort, "The Golden Owl has a fabulous lunch menu. I am sure I could get a table for two, I know the owner." she added nonchalantly.

The Golden Owl was one of the most upper class restaurants, not only in Diagon Alley but the whole world. It was a place for the rich and famous for a good reason; the prices were extortionate. It was rumoured you had to book a year in advance if you wanted a table but that rule seemed to only apply to the standard working class nobody if this lady could get them a table at such short notice, but then again she did know the owner.

"No it's alright ma'am. I have reservations and the Three Hats." Dean smiled at the woman who rolled her eyes and shrugged her elegant shoulders. But his smile was short lived when he saw Lavenders face slowly turn red with fury. "You like the Three Hats don't you Lav? I took you there for our first date, I thought you would find it romantic." He said slowly. With each word he spoke he knew he had done the wrong thing.

"Oooh Yes Dean Thomas! I would find Three Hats much better than going to THE GOLDEN OWL!" Lavenders voice screeched so loudly that even Amelia and the blonde winced at the sound.

"It's expensive!" he roared back in a burst of Gryffindor courage only to cower at the look on the brunettes face.

"So I am worth that little to you!? You wont even take me out for lunch to a pricey restaurant to say sorry. Thanks very much Dean but I am sorry I have to decline your so _generous_ offer!" With a stomp of her foot she turned and sashayed her way into the back room leaving a dumbfounded Dean Thomas with his mouth hanging open, staring blankly at the stop she just vacated.

"Well, you handled that terribly." Amelia said unhelpfully as she glanced to the back room and then to Dean.

"I will book you a table for two at The Golden Owl for say…8.30? I think she may have calmed down by then. And try the Trout, I hear it's divine." Closing her purse with a snap she raised an eyebrow in question to Dean.

"Yeah, 8.30, Golden Owl. Got it." he said absently.

With a beaming smile she turned back to Amelia. "We must get together soon for tea. I shall send you an owl next week." Turning back to the still motionless Dean she held out her arm. "Since you are an auror you can escort me to my next location Mr Thomas."

The use of his last name broke Dean from his daze. "You know my name," he said accusingly but took her arm anyway.

"Of course I do! You work with my son Draco," she said waving a disinterested hand and proceeded to lead the way to Madam Malkins which made Dean pause slightly.

"So sorry I didn't recognise you Mrs Malfoy."

"Yes well, don't make that mistake again," she snapped but gave him a little nudge which was almost playful but still held a steady warning that Narcissa Malfoy was not someone to mess with.

* * *

The little café was filled with the sound of laughter as Ginny filled the girls in about her new boyfriend Draco Malfoy.

"I can't believe he is scared of Buttons! That is the cutest little kitten I have ever seen. Seriously he fights dark wizards and he is afraid of kittens, it's sweetly ironic!" gushed Hannah as she took another sip of her hot chocolate with extra cream and extra marshmallows.

Ginny smiled and enviously watched as Hannah licked the cream off her finger. She would love to be like Hannah Longbottom nee Abbott who could stuff her face and drink anything she wished and still have the body of a model. Yes, Ginny was insanely jealous of Hannah's body and always had been since their days at Hogwarts. Ginny always felt a bit frumpy next to her best friends, she wasn't really fat but she wasn't thin, she had curves which she inherited from her mother, boobs, hips and bum. Her brother Fred had once told her, "Boobs to ensnare a man, big hips for breeding and a bum to squash anyone who called it big" which had resulted Fred himself being pummelled to the ground then sat on until he apologized profusely. Although she wasn't really self-conscious of her body now considering her boyfriend couldn't keep his hands of her boobs or her arse, it really was quite the ego boost when your boyfriend screams "You have amazing tits!" just as he climaxes.

Ginny glanced over at Luna who was smiley serenely to herself. Luna was a bit of a nut but had always been there for Ginny, she was the best at comforting people and even when you knew your were in the wrong she would always come away with a comment like "Damn those Fickleburts, they get into everything!" which was guaranteed to make to smile because she sounded so serious.

Ginny watched as Luna's smile fade into a frown then slowly turned panic stricken.

"Luna? Are you okay? What's wrong?" demanded Ginny, she was concerned, she hadn't seen that look on Luna's face since the war and it made her shiver.

"Something is NOT right. His aura has turned black." Luna's deadly whisper sent chills down Ginny's spine. Hannah placed a her hand over Luna's and gave it a little squeeze.

"What do you mean by black? What does black mean?" Hannah demanded, hoping beyond hope it wasn't death.

Luna turned her face upwards, her blue eyes paling to an icy opal hue. This was not normal. Ginny had never seen anything like it, everyone knew Luna was different and had a 'gift' at reading peoples mood but this was something else and it was freaking Ginny out.

"He is defeated, his magic is disappearing." she continued to whisper. As quickly as it happened her eyes turned back to their normal pale blue state and she let out a loud gasp, "I need to speak to Kingsley!"

_**A/N - **Hi! So what did you guys think of chapter 4? As you can see I have kind of developed a plot as this story was orginally just going to be pointless D/G fluff! Tell me if you like whats going on and hey, tell me if you think it sucks! I need to know in order to continue :-) And for my readers who read Wicked Insult - Chapter 6 is going through the beta process at the moment and I should hopefully get it back soon but me and my beta have been busy with being back at college and settling into classes and so on but I am back into the swing of things so hopefully updates will be sooner! PLEASE REVIEW! X_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - I own nothing concerning Harry Potter.**

* * *

The door to Kingsley's office swung open, banged the wall and hit the person who opened it with a crunch.

"OW!" A woman's voice screeched which made Kingsley jump out his chair to assist the mysterious woman.

Hannah Abott was carefully administering a healing charm to Ginny Weasley's nose while Luna Lovegood stood to the side and watched with concern etched across her pale face.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded, he couldn't fathom why Ginny would be barging down his door in such a fashion, it certainly wasn't his fault Draco was stuck doing office work, he still had to do reports on assignments which happened last year for Merlin's sake.

"Your door smashed my nose in that's what." Ginny said once Hannah removed her wand from her black and blue nose.

"Sorry Gin but you're going to be stuck with the bruising until you get to someone more qualified than me at healing charms to have a look at it." Hannah said apologetically as she stuffed her wand back into her peach coloured robes, the girl could get away with wearing any damn colour of the rainbow.

"Kingsley?" Luna approached him quietly, "I am really worried about Blaise, his aura has turned black."

The Chief Auror froze. He knew about Luna's gift as it had been used many times during the war to find out if any Order members were in danger, black and white were always the worst. White meant death, there was no aura to see; it had faded along with their life. Black was awful, the person would be drained and defeated, magic slowly pouring from their bodies. Most of the members they found with black auras had been tortured so brutally that it had left most with severe psychological disorders. Many never recovered.

"When did this happen?" Kingsley went straight into auror mode. He needed to keep a clear head so he could get a rescue team out there as soon as possible.

"It was approximately seven minutes and twenty three seconds ago." Ginny answered looking down at her sleek silver watch.

"Thank you."He picked up his wand and pointed to a small contraption at the side of his desk. "Unit 1 EA report to my office immediately."

The girls watched on in fascination as the older wizard pointed to various places around his office. Files were flying out of their cabinets and neatly arranging themselves on his desk, the white board had magically cleaned itself and was now writing details dictated by Kingsley, a map had appeared on the wall next to the white board and little different coloured pins placed themselves in various destinations.

The door to his office opened once again and Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway in all his muscled glory. He really was drop dead gorgeous. All three girls sighed as he ran his hand through his hair in such an easily sexy movement.

"Sir!" He saluted his boss and stood with his hands behind his back and his feet spread apart.

Kingsley looked away from the board and addressed Draco in a similar fashion. "Where is Potter?"

"Out at lunch. He has left for the day. Dean and Ron have left also." Draco informed his superior, trying hard not to show his concern for his newly acquired girlfriend's nose which was double the size and purple.

"Damn, I shouldn't have let them take the day off. The assignment for the Knight is postponed. Something has gone wrong with Zabini and Longbottom's mission. Zabini's aura is black so we need to track them down as soon as possible." He looked Draco straight in the eye and saw the blonds' eyes darken dangerously they looked almost black.

Draco was the bad boy of the Elite Auror team. His missions never seemed to keep within the rules of the ministry but he didn't give a fuck, just as long as he got it done he was happy. He had been partnered with Potter, Kingsley had hoped this would make him less of a liability but on countless occasions Draco ended up knocking Harry out just so he could get some peace from his partners scolding. Many times their "Marks" had been captured with a little more bruising than necessary due to Draco's use of muggle techniques such as karate, boxing and just plain old street fighting. Also, the blond wizard didn't know what "Report Updates" were if it kicked him in the ass.

"We need to get Potter, Thomas and Weasley on the scene in two hours maximum, get kitted up and sent out. Your mission starts at eighteen hundred hours." He dismissed Draco and the others with a wave of his hand but motioned for Luna to stay behind.

Noticing Ginny's concerned expression Luna gave her a firm hug then walked over to where Kingsley was busy placing red flags on several cities.

Ginny hurried out the room to catch up with Draco which wasn't very far as he leaned up against the wall a few feet away from his boss's office. "What happened to your nose?"

"Forget about it, hurry up. We need to have boyfriend/girlfriend time before you leave." She said as she rushed past him to the apparition point. Ginny didn't need to turn round to tell that he was grinning like a madman.

"Yes Ma'am!"He mock saluted her and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a delicious kiss as he apparated them to his bedroom as her room probably contained that nasty beast of cat.

* * *

Draco slowly tugged her top over her head and pressed little kisses along her neck. Growling slightly she pushed him away making him fall onto the bed with his arms and legs sprawled all over the place.

"Seriously hunny, I want fast, hard sex, not some lovey dovey slow motion crap. We can do that later." She panted as she jumped on top of him pulling his clothes off and throwing them over her shoulder to land on the floor in a crumpled heap.

Nodding his agreement he divested Ginny of her clothing, grabbed her hips and pulled her down harshly onto his hard cock. They both moaned in approval, pumping their hips wildly, no sign of finesse or rhythm was present as they both greedily consumed their lust. The shear friction of their bodies as they pounded into one another was slowly driving them insane with the want to reach that ultimate peak of satisfaction.

Draco pulled Ginny down hard on each stroke, grinding their hips, making the red head lick her lips and gasp at the tingling sensation rippling through her body. He knew she was close to completion as her movements became jerky and her gasps louder and quicker. With one last furious thrust of his hips she moaned as her climax hit her with a rush, her inner flesh fluttering around his cock took him over the edge, making him bite down on her creamy shoulder.

"That was good." Ginny placed a kiss on his lips, moved so she was pressed against his side and snuggled her way into the crook of his arm.

He brought a hand up to her shoulder and traced the blazing red mark he left like a brand on her shoulder. "It will probably bruise. Did it hurt?"

"Hmm just a little bit, but it was a good kind of hurt." Her reply was muffled as she mumbled against his chest, her breathing slowly steadying into the deep sighs of sleep. He kissed her shoulder and wrapped his arms round her body. Draco Malfoy was normally not a cuddle after sex guy but in less than two hours time he would be leaving his little red head alone in bed once again to go on a mission that could ultimately lead to his death. So yeah...he thought he deserved at least a little cuddle.

* * *

Harry, Dean, Draco and Ron stood with their hands behind their backs as they received the brief from Kingsley Shacklebolt. They were to apparate to Helsinki, Finland which was where Blaise and Neville had given their last update from. The only clue they had was that The Boss, who was the main black market dealer, would know which direction to point them in as he had been the two aurors' informant.

The four elite aurors' took little with them, just a small back pack with a change of clothes, spare wand, a muggle contraption called a gun and a sealed envelope stating where their mini headquarters would be located; also a large wad of muggle money, used for buying any extra supplies, food or used for bribing to get information.

The four wizards saluted their superior then left for Helsinki; Kingsley being the only person knowing of their where-abouts.

* * *

Lavender Brown was sat at the best window table The Golden Owl had to offer its patrons. She had been shown to her seat ten minutes ago by the pompous middle aged hostess. The stuck up witch had given her the once over making Lavender feel slightly self conscious about her dark purple dress which flared out at the waist stopping just above her knee, it was one of her best and most expensive dresses. She politely told the hostess the table was reserved under Thomas. She had barely uttered the last syllable when the hostess had started to compliment her and almost fell over in trying to please her. Lavender had found it odd but slightly amusing that Dean's last name could cause such a response.

What was taking him so long? Surely he wouldn't stand her up on purpose. No, Dean wasn't that cruel. Lavender sighed. Their relationship was a love/hate one. They would have disastrous fights one moment then having the best wild make-up sex. She loved Dean but their relationship wouldn't ever be more than what it was just now. Countless times she had tried to get away, start fresh with a new guy but then Dean would turn up and all rational thoughts flew out the window.

"Miss Brown?" The smarmy hostess cautiously approached her. "We have just received an owl from Kingsley Shacklebolt explaining that Mr Thomas left the country two hours ago. He said if you have any questions he will be available tomorrow, would the like a copy of the letter?"

Lavender stared speechless at the hostess. Suddenly realising she wanted an answer Lavender nodded her head quickly making the hostess quickly run back to her podium. Surely he could have told her before he left...unless it was urgent...for Dean's sake it better have been. Lavender looked around the elegant restaurant, tonight would have been so romantic. A slow tear escaped her ocean blue eyes. The scraping of the chair in front of her alerted Lavender that someone has taken what was supposed to be Dean's seat.

"Come on, no need for tears. Dean is a good man and he does a good job. He will be back and before you know it you will be having crazy se-"

"Narcissa!" Pansy Parkinson exclaimed in shock. The older woman seriously stunned her at times. "Are you okay Lavender? Harry, Ron and Draco have left too. Although we got to see them before they left..."

"I got to see him...but I was such a witch to him, he was probably going to stand me up anyway!" Lavender was fully sobbing into a handkerchief thrust into her hands by Narcissa; the older woman couldn't stand people blubbering.

"Nonsense! He would have been here. I would have made sure of that." Narcissa dismissed Lavenders thoughts with a wave of her hand. "Hmmm...I think I shall have the sirloin steak."

Lavender looked up to see Pansy and Narcissa gazing down at the beautifully encased menus. Glad of their company she picked up her own, there was no use in dwelling on what might have been. She had to focus on the now, and when he would be coming back.

"I think I will have the Minestrone Soup followed by Seabass with an extra portion of chips...then perhaps chocolate fudge cake for after." Pansy placed her menu down and glanced at their expressions. Narcissa had one eyebrow raised and one of those annoying smiles that make her look like she knows something you don't while Lavender looking like a fish with her mouth hanging open. "What? I'm hungry!" Pansy said, sounding a tad too defensive.

"Yes, dear...have you been hungry a lot?" Enquired Narcissa, as she summoned a waiter over to their table.

"Well, I have been feeling slightly sluggish in the mornings but once it hits lunchtime I'm famished." Pansy explained.

"I think you might want to try a Pregnancy Potion, I could get you one tomorrow and take it round on my lunch hour." Lavender gave Pansy a smile and sipped on her water.

"I can't be pregnant!" She paused..."Dammit...This is all Harry's fault. Now I'm going to be fat. He is definitely not getting to divorce me now."

"You were going to get a divorce?" Lavender was quite surprised...she thought Harry and Pansy were a wonderful couple, so loving.

"No! Of course not Lavender...but it was always nice to have the option but now, if I am pregnant, it changes everything." Pansy sighed dramatically and grabbed a roll from the centre of the table and took a huge chunk out of it.

"I'm sure you will make a wonderful mother." Narcissa commented, resulting in Pansy choking on her roll.

* * *

_**A/N - **Hello! Thanks for the reviews I recieved for the previous chapter they were very much welcome! :D I would loooove it if you reviewed this chapter for me too! _

_I am not entirely satisfied with this chapter at all, but it needed to be done so I could get to the more interesting bits. _


End file.
